Koopalings Bios
by Clamclones
Summary: My option on the Koopalings.


Full Name: Lawrence Edwin Koopa  
Nicknames: Larry, Cheatsy, Edlar, Modawk

Age: 12  
Height: 5' 5  
Weight: 146 lbs

Race: Koopa  
Alliance: Bad  
Home: Bowser's Castle  
Franchise: Mario series  
Physical Description: Yellow Skin, Pale Tone, Four Visible Fangs, Thin Tail, Sky Blue Shell, Sky Blue Oval Eyes, Sky Blue Mohawk, Black Spiked Handcuffs, Green Head, Dark Blue Birth Mark on the Side of the Head  
Weapons: Magic Wand  
Abilities/Powers: Fire Breath, Shell Spin, High jumps

Skills: Master Video Game Player, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Athletic

Personality: Witty, Sarcastic, Cynical, Mature  
History: Larry Edwin Koopa was the youngest Koopaling till Bowser Jr. Came. He was the keeper of the Grass Magic Wand, which he stole from the king of grass land. He was actually difficult for the Mario Brothers as he had a balance of strength and power, but Mario was able to stop him. He is the cynical one of the koopalings and probably the most mature. He stated that he does not want to become a villain and just want to write novels and movies for Hollywood.

Other: despite being very mature, he loves video games and playing sports with his friends. His favourite sport is tennis and favourite video game is _Larry Koopa: Zombie Heartbreaker. _He also has a passion for music and animals.

Full Name: Morton Damien Koopa Junior  
Nicknames: Big Mouth, Morty, Sir Talks-Allot

Age: 13  
Height: 5' 7  
Weight: 214 lbs

Race: Koopa  
Alliance: Bad  
Home: Bowser's Castle  
Franchise: Mario series  
Physical Description: Big, Heavy, Brown Skin, Silver Head, Brown Birthmark Over Right Eye, Pale Tone, Grey Padded Stomach, Metal Spiked Handcuffs, Thick Tail, Brown Shell, Four Visible Fangs, Three Strokes of Hair,  
Weapons: Magic Wand  
Abilities/Powers: Fire Breath, Shell Spin, High jumps

Skills: Hard Defence, Strong Power, Bores Opponents

Personality: Annoying, Tattle-Tale, Unfair, Sneaky  
History: Morton Damien Koopa Junior is the third youngest Koopaling. He was named after his Grandfather since they have a striking appearance. He is the Tattle-Tale of The Koopalings since he never shuts up. He talks the most then anyone in the world and tattles on everyone (and everything) he gets picked on by his other siblings, especially Roy. He comes and faces Mario in Rock Land. He was defeated easily by Mario and Luigi since he talks more than fights. He wants to become a famous talk show host of his dream show _Morton_.

Other: His loves RPG Games since they have a lot of talking. It is rumoured that if you listen to Morton speak you can hear the answers to life, but no one dared tried.

Full Name: Gwendolyn Olga Koopa  
Nicknames: Wendy, Kootie Pie, Bitch

Age: 14  
Height: 5' 4 1/2  
Weight: 124 lbs

Race: Koopa  
Alliance: Bad  
Home: Bowser's Castle  
Franchise: Mario series  
Physical Description: Yellow Skin, Pale Tone, Blue Eyes, Pink Bow with White Polka Dots, Pink Shell, Yellow Bracelet, Short Tail, Red Necklace, Pink High Heeled Shoes, Pink Lips, Big Tail  
Weapons: Magic Wand  
Abilities/Powers: Shell Spin, High Jumps, Can Breath Under Water,

Skills: Helpful Fashion Tips, Expert Tantrum Thrower, Expert Whiner, Expert Swimmer

Personality: Bitchy, Mean, Brat  
History: Wendy O. Koopa is the fourth youngest Koopaling. She's the meaning of BRAT and a total bitch. She thinks she is beautiful but really nothing special. She loves to swim and so good that she can breathe under water. She took over Water Land so she can get a tan and a quick swim. She got defeated but it was not easy since she trapped Mario and Luigi in magic rings and she is fast under water. She is obviously the brat of her siblings. She wants to open her own beauty shop that sells Clothes, Accessories and perfume.

Other: Her room is completely pink and has a gigantic closet. She is also bald because every Female Koopaling does not get her hair until they are at least sixteen

Full Name: Eugene Samuel Koopa  
Nicknames: Iggy, Hop, Geek

Age: 15  
Height: 5' 9 1/2  
Weight: 132 lbs

Race: Koopa  
Alliance: Bad  
Home: Bowser's Castle  
Franchise: Mario series  
Physical Description: Tall, Yellow Skin, Pale Tone, Green Shell, Thick Black Glasses, Blue Eyes, Green Plant-Like Hair, Four Visible Fangs, Metal Spiked Cuffs, Green Head, Skinny Tail

Weapons: Magic Wand  
Abilities/Powers: Shell Spin, High Jumps, Fire Breath

Skills: Mechanical, High IQ, Engineering, Chemistry

Personality: Crazy, Insane, Anti-Social

History: Iggy is the fourth oldest child and portrayed as a mad scientist. He is Insane and Energetic, along as having an IQ of 247. He would have been the smartest koopaling if didn't be beaten by Ludwig with an IQ of 279. Since being a mad scientist he is always working on a high tech machine and chemicals. He confronted Mario and Luigi in Big Land. He is Also Very Playful and is always spinning around and eating 50 pounds of sugar.

Other: He has a passion for comic books and superheroes. His favourite movie is Kick-Ass.

Full Name: Roy Jackson Koopa  
Nicknames: Bully, Pinky, Jack

Age: 16  
Height: 5' 8  
Weight: 211 lbs

Race: Koopa  
Alliance: Bad  
Home: Bowser's Castle  
Franchise: Mario series  
Physical Description: Yellow Skin, Pale Tone, Two Visible Fangs, Metal Spiked Cuffs, Pink Head, Red Sunglasses, Pink Shell, Fat Tail,

Weapons: Magic Wand  
Abilities/Powers: Shell Spin, High Jumps, Fire Breath

Skills: Expert at 99 Bully Styles Moves, Strong

Personality: Jerk, Bully, Dumb

History: Roy is (of course) the bully of the group and the third oldest. He is tough, mean and dumb. But despite being the bully, he wears a lot of pink and purple. He quotes "Real men wear pink" line. He bully's Iggy, Lemmy and Morton the most since, as he says, there dorks. He took over Desert Land and was easily defeated by Mario and Luigi by outwitting him. He says that he wants to go to New York and start a gang of his own.

Other: His room have two punching bags that have Mario face on it and the other one has Luigi face on it.

Full Name: Lenard Spark Koopa  
Nicknames: Lemmy, Hip, Retard

Age: 17  
Height: 4' 5  
Weight: 94 lbs

Race: Koopa  
Alliance: Bad  
Home: Bowser's Castle  
Franchise: Mario series  
Physical Description: Yellow Skin, Pale Tone, Metal Spiked Cuffs, Green Head, Orange Shell, Short Tail, Lazy Eye, Yellow, Blue and Pink Mohawk, Fire Colour Pony Tail, Two Orange Lines, Small

Weapons: Magic Wand, Balls  
Abilities/Powers: Shell Spin, High Jumps, Fire Breath,

Skills: Master Balanced, Flexible,

Personality: Stupid, Forgetful, Optimistic

History: Lemmy Koopa is the most Smallest and Stupidest Koopaling. He is the second oldest child and is immature, childish and fun-Loving. He loves balancing on his yellow ball with orange stars. He is actually the nicest Koopaling and rather joins the circus then destroys Mario. He loves the cold and snow. This is the reason why he took over Ice Land. He got defeated by Luigi since Mario got knocked out by a bouncing ball. Luigi simply just popped his ball with an icicle.

Other: Lemmy favourite colour is rainbow. He also has 50 different kinds of balls in his play room.

Full Name: Ludwig Von Koopa  
Nicknames: Kooky, Bloo, Von Geek

Age: 18  
Height: 5' 6  
Weight: 175 lbs

Race: Koopa  
Alliance: Bad  
Home: Bowser's Castle  
Franchise: Mario series  
Physical Description: Yellow Skin, Pale Tone, Metal Spiked Cuffs, Green Head, Bushy Blue Hair, Blue Eye Brows, One Visible Fang, Dark Blue Shell, Big Tail.

Weapons: Magic Wand  
Abilities/Powers: Shell Spin, High Jumps, Fire Breath, Teleportation, Lighting Hands, Flutter Jump

Skills: Extremely High IQ, Master Magic Wielder, Classical Piano Player

Personality: Cruel, Power-Hungry, Know-it-all

History: Ludwig is the Oldest and Powerfulness koopaling. He is also the smartest and is a Master Magic Wielder. He learns His Powers from Bowser and Kammy. He took over Sky land and was the hardest koopaling to defeat due to his many powers. He also has craving for Chocolate and KFC

Other: Ludwig Von Beethoven is his hero. He also has a German accent, this accent replaces the vowel O with A (E.G. he calls Roy, Ray and Bowser, Bawser)

Full Name: Bowser Koopa Junior  
Nicknames: BJ, Shrimp, Cry-baby

Age: 10  
Height: 4' 8  
Weight: 110 lbs

Race: Koopa  
Alliance: Bad  
Home: Bowser's Castle  
Franchise: Mario series  
Physical Description: Yellow Skin, Pale Tone, Metal Cuffs, Green Head, One Visible Fang, Dark Green Shell, Small Tail, Red Hair Tied Up, White Bib Decorated

Weapons: Magic Brush  
Abilities/Powers: Shell Spin, High Jumps, Fire Breath, Flutter Jump

Skills: Skilled Jumper, Acrobatic, Smart

Personality: Childish, Loving, Cheeky

History: Bowser junior is the youngest child of the Koopalings. He takes after his father and his appearance. He is a very cheeky boy who wonders who is his real mother. He is the leader of the koopalings and confronts The Mario Brothers 3 times. He is socially his father's favourite but sometimes Bowser thinks he is just another brat.

Other: He looks a lot similar to Baby Bowser and people often mistakes him for it. The only difference between the two brats is that BJ has his bib decorated by himself.


End file.
